


What are you so afraid of?

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Swears, Love Confessions, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Feels, friends to lovers?, scared of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: “invite you over, get you in a good mood then ask why you’ve been avoiding me?”“I… haven’t been avoiding you"“WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Maribat March 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	What are you so afraid of?

“Hold on!” Marinette heard Jason call towards the front door.

When he looked through the peephole Marinette tensed slightly before the door opened.

“Hey, Jason. You wanted me to come over?” Marinette questioned, walking into her best friend’s apartment for the first time in months.

“I figured since you were too busy all the time, we could just chill here and keep each other company,” Jason claims casually, walking into the kitchen to start brewing their usual teas.

Marinette stared at him with a raised brow.

“You had me come over, just because you wanted company?” Marinette questions.

“Yeah. Sorry, were you planning on doing something today?” Jason asked with curiosity.

“No. Not really,” Marinette informed him with a sigh, fidgeting with her hands, she leaned against the kitchen island.

When she looked up from her hands, Jason was looking at her with a soft look she couldn’t read.

It was a look that he recently started to give her every time they hung out. It always made her feel like she was special, for what reason, Marinette didn’t know.

“So are we staying in or going out today?” Jason asked.

“In,” Marinette answered without much thought, causing him to chuckle.

“Lazy-day?” Jason guessed with an amused tone.

“Lazy-day,” Marinette responded, with a smile and a nod.

Both young adults took their seats and started watching whatever random movie came to mind while drinking their tea.

The morning slowly faded into the evening.

A time of day when most start to turn in for the night, yet Marinette and Jason always seemed to be more awake and aware during this time.

Jason turned off the TV after the sixth movie, turning to face her.

“Nothing like a calm relaxed day to put you in a good mood,” He claims as he stood up and stretched out his stiff muscles.

“You’re planning something.” Marinette accused with narrowed eyes. “What is it?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Pix,” Jason states, moving their empty mugs to the sink.

“And I don’t believe you for a second. What are you planning?” Marinette teased.

“To invite you over, get you in a good mood then ask why you’ve been avoiding me?” Jason shrugged with a forced air of nonchalance.

Marinette tensed slightly. Most people wouldn’t have noticed her stiff posture, but Jason did. Of course, Jason noticed, Marinette couldn’t help thinking nervously.

“I… haven’t been avoiding you,” Marinette claimed, the lie leaving a bitter taste on her tongue. Kwami, she hated lying to him.

“Pixie. You’ve been avoiding me. You ditched almost all of our usual hang-out days. Even though you’re here right now, you’ve been keeping at least two-three feet away from me.” Jason states the facts as he sees them, Marinette looked away from Jason, not wanting to face him.

“If you don’t want to be friends anymore then at least tell me to my face,” Jason said, his tone was harsh but Marinette knew it was his defense mechanism. He didn’t mean for it to sound so mean and angry. Acting tuff is just his way of making sure he doesn’t get hurt.

However, even with Marinette knowing this, she couldn’t help the feeling of a sharp stab from running through her chest at his words.

“I’m your friend Jason, I’m not gonna break off our friendship because of your stupid assumptions!” Marinette hissed back in the same tone of voice that Jason had used.

Jason scoffed at that.

“Really! Then why don’t we hang out anymore! Why don’t we talk like we used to! Cause I can’t read your fucking mind Marinette, so tell me what it is you’re doing if not trying to end this!” Jason argues with a loud low voice.

“I’m not trying to do anything! I’m over at your apartment because you called and asked me to come over! How is that avoiding you!” Marinette says raising her voice to match in volume.

“Bullshit! You’ve been stiff since you walked in! You haven’t come anywhere near me! And you sat on a different couch from me even though you think the one you sat on is the most uncomfortable thing!” Jason continues to argue, his eyes seeming a little more green than their usual blue and green sea.

Marinette groaned at Jason’s stubbornness to not drop the topic, easily becoming just as frustrated as him.

“So tell me! What the Fuck are you trying to accomplish!” Jason hissed. “WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!”

“LOVING YOU!” Marinette yells without thinking before realizing her mistake and covering her mouth.

The room fell silent.

Jason stared at her in shock.

“... what?” He says under his breath, just barely breaking the defining silence.

Marinette could only stare back as her eyes started to water.

Saying nothing as she started gathering her stuff.

“...Pixie?” Jason tried once more to get her attention.

“I’m… I’m just gonna… leave now,” Marinette informed him heading towards the door.

“Marinette!” Jason says, grabbing her wrist so she couldn’t leave. His hold was tight enough that she couldn’t leave, but not enough to hurt or leave a bruise.

Even under the influence of the pit madness, Jason’s subconscious was unwilling to hurt Marinette.

“LET ME GO!” Marinette cried as a single tear started rolling down her face.

“NOT TILL YOU LOOK AT ME!” Jason informs her, his voice sounding a little desperate.

Marinette looked towards Jason staring at the center of his chest.

Jason gently pulled Marinette closer, lifting her head by her chin. She tried to avoid it, but in this position, it is incredibly hard not to make eye contact.

They stayed like this for some time, just staring into the eyes of each other.

Marinette’s not sure if she imagined it, but the green tint of his eyes seemed to fade away, becoming barely noticeable.

“Why would you be afraid of loving me?” Jason asked softly. His quiet question somehow not shattering the intimate atmosphere that they had unknowingly created.

Marinette tried to look away, but Jason held her firmly in place.

“I… Cause I don’t… I don’t want you to leave.” Marinette claimed in a heartbreaking tone, another lone tear falling from her eye.

Jason’s eyes softened as he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He looked at her as if the slightest noise could cause her to shatter into a million pieces, despite their rather loud conversation.

“Why would you think I would ever leave you?” Jason couldn’t help but ask.

“The people I care for… The people I choose to love… They always end up leaving… And… I don’t want you to go.” Marinette says with tears in her throat and doesn’t that just break his heart.

Jason pulled Marinette in by her waist, moving the hand on her chin to her cheek. He gently rubbed his thumb over her lips before moving it out of the way, pulling them into an intoxicating kiss.

Marinette let out a small whine in surprise, Jason using the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled away to breathe, Marinette couldn’t help the look of shock and awe that was on her features.

The blue of her eyes seemed a little brighter than when she had first stepped into Jason’s apartment.

“I’m not going anywhere any time soon,” Jason claimed before pulling her closer, hugging Marinette to his chest.

Jason dropped his head to her shoulder, his lips falling in line with her ear.

Marinette was able to hear Jason’s heart pounding against his chest.

“I love you,” Jason eventually whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

“I love you too,” Marinette whispered back just as soft.


End file.
